vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tibby001/ He entered the day with a 20-point lead over
DETROIT -- Earlier this week, Mike Trout had a chance to meet Al Kaline, the Hall of Famer who played for the Detroit Tigers and won a batting title in 1955 when he was 20 years old. Brent Celek Jersey . After another four-hit night, Trout looks like hes on his way to a similar feat. Trout raised his American League-leading average to .355 on Tuesday night with the fourth four-hit game of his spectacular rookie season. His 430-foot shot in the second inning was the second of five Los Angeles homers, and the Angels went on to rout the Tigers 13-0. Trout, who turns 21 next month, said he met Kaline on Monday. "My mom lived in Michigan. She was a big fan of him growing up," Trout said. "That was pretty neat meeting him." Trout, Mark Trumbo and Albert Pujols all homered off Jacob Turner in the first two innings, and Alberto Callaspo and Kendrys Morales went deep later in the game. The Tigers were shut out for the first time in 159 games, a franchise-record streak that began last July 17 -- exactly a year earlier to the day. Garrett Richards (3-1) allowed three hits in seven innings, easily outdueling Turner (0-1) in a matchup of top pitching prospects. The Detroit right-hander lasted only two innings, giving up seven runs and six hits on a 100-degree night. "Jacob is a potential top-of-the-rotation guy who just needs more seasoning," Detroit manager Jim Leyland said. "I still expect to see him high in a rotation someday, but hes not ready yet." The Angels lead the major leagues with 14 shutouts. Pujols opened the scoring with an RBI single in the first, and Trumbo followed with his 26th homer of the year, a three-run shot. Trouts two-run homer in the second was the most impressive -- an opposite-field drive to right-centre that made it 6-0. "It felt good off the bat," Trout said. "I was running pretty hard, because its a big park." Pujols added a solo shot in the second. Trout now has 100 hits this season in 69 games. He entered the day with a 20-point lead over Joe Mauer in the AL batting race. Pujols and Howard Kendrick had three hits each. Trumbo has six homers in his last eight games. Detroit needed to send Turner to the mound because of an injury to fellow rookie Drew Smyly. Leyland talked a bit before the game about the challenges young pitchers face when they have to learn on the job at the major league level. The 21-year-old Turner was recalled from the minors before the game to make his fifth career start, and he was in trouble from the beginning in a game that began amid triple-digit heat. Trumbos homer went an estimated 415 feet to left. Trouts was even longer, landing in the outfield seats and bouncing up onto a concourse above Sparky Andersons retired No. 11. Trumbo playfully disputed the estimated distances of the homers, which put Trouts farther than his by 15 feet. "That didnt go farther," he said. "Conspiracy. League-wide conspiracy. Youve got to hit it to the middle of the field, Im convinced now." Pujols homer was the 461st of his career, tying Chipper Jones for 33rd on the career list. The Angels put their leadoff man on in each of the first six innings. Morales drove in another run in the sixth with a single, and Callaspos three-run homer later that inning made it 11-0. In the bottom half, Detroits Miguel Cabrera hit a line drive to right, but Torii Hunter made a diving catch. Richards, who is three years older than Turner, walked four but pitched comfortably with a big lead. Morales hit a solo homer in the eighth, and Peter Bourjos hit an RBI double in the ninth. NOTES: Detroits Doug Fister (3-6) takes the mound against C.J. Wilson (9-5) of the Angels on Wednesday night. ... Angels RHP Dan Haren (lower back stiffness) made a rehab start Monday night, pitching five innings for Class A Inland Empire. OF Vernon Wells (right thumb surgery) is expected to start a rehab assignment this weekend. ... Trouts homer was his 13th of the year. Pujols was his 16th. ... Detroits Austin Jackson had his streak of 13 games with a run snapped. ... Detroits last game without a run was last July 16, a 5-0 loss to the Chicago White Sox. Dominique Rodgers-Cromartie Jersey .S. Open because of a rib injury. Snedeker, who won at Torrey Pines earlier this year, withdrew from the Memorial after making the cut. DeMeco Ryans Jersey . LOUIS -- Quarterback Sam Bradford was back on the practice field Saturday for the St. http://www.eaglesteamstore.com/jeremy-maclin-jerseys . Jeff Teague had 19 points and 10 assists as Atlanta pulled away after the break en route to a 109-87 rout of the Raptors, earning a split of their home-and-home series. Trent Cole Jersey . The emergence of our young defenders created a difficult situation for Ian getting into the line up, says Mike Kloepfer, Director of Lacrosse Operations for the Toronto Rock. Nnamdi Asomugha Womens Jersey . Did the same to Duke, too. The Seminoles were a trendy Final Four pick entering the NCAA tournament, and they were nearly sent home by little St.MANCHESTER, England -- Manchester United agreed to terms for the transfer of Borussia Dortmund and Japan midfielder Shinji Kagawa Tuesday. United announced the deal for the 23-year-old Kagawa but said that the player has yet to pass a medical examination and obtain a British work permit. United expects the transfer to be completed in several weeks. "Manchester United is delighted to announce that it has agreed terms with both Borussia Dortmund and Shinji Kagawa for his transfer to the club," said a United statement. "The deal is subject only to the player medical and obtaining a UK work permit. These conditions are anticipated to be completed by the end of June." Kagawa is currently on international duty and played in Japans 3-0 World Cup qualifying victory over Oman at the weekend. The Japan team is training in Saitama, north of Tokyo, ahead of two more World Cup qualifierss against Jordan on June 8 and Australia June 12. DeSean Jackson Womens Jersey. "I havent signed a contract yet, we still have two games left and the entire team is focused on these qualifiers," Kagawa said. "Ill talk about all of this once I am done here. I hope people will understand." Kagawa joined Dortmund in 2010 from Japanese league side Osaka. In his two seasons in the Bundesliga, he scored 21 goals in 49 appearances. He missed the second half of his first season in Germany after breaking his metatarsal at the 2011 Asian Cup, but returned for the 2011-12 campaign and played a key part in helping Dortmund win the Bundesliga and German Cup double. Dortmund wished Kagawa continued success at United. "He made huge contributions to the team over what has been a successful two years," Dortmund director Michael Zorc said. "We hope he continues to do well." ' ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts